I Can Show You
by Partners-N-Crime
Summary: Satoshi shows Keiichi that nights with someone are better than being alone. Rated M...because I'm an awful person... Lemon. S x K


**A/N:** **I wrote this based on an idea from a friend XD she's a perv. So, because I am equally a perv, I wrote it. NYARHARHARHAR. …enjoy? XD I honestly don't know how I wrote this… or why. I have no sanity. Or shame. ffffffffffffff!:D**

**I LIKE REVIEWS :D**

* * *

><p>Keiichi's breath hitched. His eyes became half-lidded as the iridescent screen in front of him showed the two <em>very<em> intimate people. He quickened his pace below the belt as he continued to watch the screen. Small moans escaped his parted lips.

Yes for Maebara Keiichi, it was just another normal weekend. His parents were away on business like usual, meaning he was free to do what he wanted. And, to the brunette, this was the best way to spend his alone time.

By now, he was reaching his orgasm. He leaned his head back, his climax just seconds from happening.

It was ruined when a knock at the front door scared the shit out of him. He removed his hand from his boxer shorts and paused his video.

"J-Just a minute!" He called out as he exited his room, sliding the door behind him. He wiped his hand absently on his boxers. He figured no one would notice. He continued on to the steps. As he hit the last step, he wondered who it could possibly be behind that door.

It definitely wasn't his parents. They would be gone until, at the least, Monday…and they would have called before-hand if they were going to just show up.

"_Rena?"_ He thought. _"Or maybe Mion…?"_ Keiichi looked at the clock across the room. 11:32 pm was definitely past their curfew.

Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Keiichi unlocked the front door and opened it slightly, just as lightning slashed across the sky. The low, rumbling sound of thunder followed seconds later. Keiichi hadn't even realized it was storming until now…

"Keiichi-kun?"

Keiichi blinked and looked at the visitor in front of him through the crack of the chained door.

"Eh? Satoshi? What are you doing here this late?"

It was true. The blonde boy, soaked from the rain, was standing on Keiichi's doorstep, a smile on his face.

"I was taking a nighttime stroll and didn't check the weather before I left…" He admitted sheepishly. "I'm sorry to bother you this late, but your house was the closet shelter I had…" Satoshi flashed one of his signature smiles. "…Mind if I come in? Just until the storm passes?"

Keiichi looked at the ground. It would be rude to decline, and he liked Satoshi alright. He was probably the closest friend he had at the moment.

"Sure, I don't mind."

Keiichi shut the door in order to unchain it. He then opened it again for Satoshi. The grateful blonde stepped inside and pushed his dripping bangs out of his eyes.

"Heh, it's raining pretty hard out there. I found that out the hard way…" Satoshi pointed to himself.

"I can tell," Keiichi lightly laughed. "Here, follow me. I'll get you some dry clothes." Keiichi began to the lead the older one up the stairs.

"My room's right up here," He said over his shoulder. As he reached the top step, Keiichi froze when realization hit him. He'd forgotten his TV was still on.

"Keiichi-kun?" Satoshi asked from behind. "Is everything okay?"

Keiichi stiffened. He slowly turned around and faced the other.

"Uh…heh, yeah. Everything. Fine. Great. Peachy-keen. Now, uh, you. Stay here. For _one_ tiny second…okay?" Keiichi backed away towards his door with each word. When he felt his back hit his door. He grabbed it without looking and opened it a little.

"Hold on." He smiled as he darted into the room, shutting the door behind him. He raced over to his TV where the porno box was. He grabbed it as fast as he could and stuff it into a nearby desk drawer. As he turned around, there stood Satoshi. Keiichi paled. He hadn't turned his TV off. He felt more stupid than embarrassed.

"Oh, what's this?" Satoshi grinned. He looked thoroughly amused as he sat in the seat Keiichi had been in earlier. "Is this what you do with your free time, Kei-chi-kun?" Satoshi flashed him another smile, hints of malice in his eyes. Keiichi's cheeks flushed.

"A-About those clothes…"He muttered, ignoring Satoshi's question all together. He went through his closet without another word.

"_God, how could I be so __**stupid**__? I should have turned the TV off first, then…argh! Now…Satoshi…Oh God…this is awful..." _Keiichi thought to himself as he rummaged through his closet. He closed the door with a defeated sigh, not satisfied with anything he found in there.

However…when he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his body from behind, all thoughts left him. And when Satoshi whispered in his ear:

"I can show you what _real_ porn is…"

He stopped breathing.

When Satoshi's tongue licked the shell of his ear, he could have sworn his heart stopped beating.

"Keiichi-kun?" Satoshi asked. "Keiichi-kun?"

The brunette was in shock. If Satoshi's drenched clothes weren't soaking the back of his T-shirt, he'd have thought it was a dream.

When he received no reply, Satoshi's hands fell lower and gripped the others waist. He spun Keiichi around and pinned him against the wall. Keiichi's face flushed again. The lustful look in Satoshi's eyes…the malicious grin on his face…his dripping wet hair that hung in his eyes and made him look even sexier…

"I-I…" Keiichi attempted to form words, but it wasn't really working. Satoshi brushed the brunette's bangs out of his eyes and caressed his cheek.

Keiichi had never been attracted to men. But Satoshi was a totally different story. Keiichi wasn't sure if he wanted Satoshi, or just the interaction… All he knew was whatever Satoshi was offering him, he wanted it. Just from looking into the others eyes, Satoshi knew this. The blonde moved in closer to Keiichi so their chests brushed against each other. His hands gripped the brunette's waist again and pulled him in for a rough kiss. A startled Keiichi froze for an instant. Once again, all thoughts left him as his eyes slowly fluttered shut. He was pressed harder into the wall as Satoshi's tongue slipped into his mouth… All Keiichi could think about was how good it felt.

Satoshi kissed with possessive and dominant force…and Keiichi loved it. Keiichi was forced to pull away when he began needing air.

"Sa-Satoshi…" He whispered, breathless. Satoshi smirked as he allowed the other to catch his breath. He watched the brunette's cheeks deepen in color. It was cute.

Satoshi leaned in again and began to nip and suck at the others neck. Keiichi's breath hitched as he felt Satoshi's hand slide up his shirt while he continued to kiss his neck. He wanted to leave Keiichi something to remember him by, after this night was over. And covering his neck and collarbone with hickeys seemed to be the best option. While his hand teased Keiichi's chest, his mouth had moved down to the sensitive skin around his collarbone. Keiichi began to breathe harder as his thoughts and eyes were clouded with pleasure.

When Satoshi decided he'd left enough marks on Keiichi, he pulled back and removed his hand. Keiichi's flushed face stared at him with lust-filled eyes. Satoshi wanted to remember this image forever. He gripped the hem of Keiichi's shirt and pulled it over the brunette's head. He tossed it aside. Keiichi blushed. He reached out and gripped Satoshi's shirt. He clumsily began to undo the buttons until Satoshi was also shirtless. Satoshi smiled; he was glad to see Keiichi was willing to participate. Satoshi kneeled in front of the other and smirked. He placed his hands on the wall on either side of Keiichi. Leaning in, he let his tongue flick across Keiichi's stomach. Keiichi could feel himself grow harder as Satoshi's tongue flicked in and out of his navel. The older ones half lidded eyes looked up at Keiichi. He had removed his hands from the wall and was letting his fingers slip under the elastic of Keiichi's boxers. His other hand was pressed against Keiichi's clothes erection. He rubbed it teasingly and watched Keiichi's reaction.

"A-Ah, Sa-Satoshi…" He moaned. Satoshi could feel his own cheeks heat up. He wanted to hear Keiichi moan his name again. He slowly removed Keiichi's boxers. He let his tongue first run up the inside of Keiichi's thigh, causing the other to shudder violently from the pleasure. He let his tongue run along the shaft of Keiichi's cock before engulfing the whole length.

Keiichi's eyes wrenched shut and he could feel himself slide down the wall a few inches. He gently gripped Satoshi's damp hair and moaned quietly.

The brunette's hips bucked unintentionally and Satoshi tried not to gag. He took a second to recover before engulfing the length again. He swirled his tongue across the head and sucked teasingly.

"Mm…" Satoshi moaned, turning Keiichi on even more.

"S-Satoshi…I'm…"

Keiichi could feel his climax was near. Satoshi sucked again as Keiichi came. Keiichi slumped further down the wall, breathless and watched Satoshi. The blonde boy had swallowed the seed and was currently licking some off of his lips. Keiichi gulped. He could feel himself grow hard again.

Satoshi stood with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet."

Keiichi's cheeks flushed a deeper tint of red. With a deep breath, Keiichi looked into the others eyes.

"And I haven't even begun…"

Keiichi pressed close to Satoshi and let his hand grip Satoshi's clothed erection. Satoshi's eyes widened as Keiichi pressed his lips to his. He hadn't expected the other to play back.

The brunette placed another chaste kiss on the others lips. Satoshi pulled him in for a longer, more passionate kiss, as Keiichi's trembling fingers wrapped around his neck. Keiichi broke the kiss so that he could become the dominant one again. His head dipped lower so his tongue could flick over Satoshi's nipple. Satoshi's eyes shut as pleasure flooded through him. Keiichi's tongue swirled around the sensitive nub. He let his teeth graze it teasingly while his hand toyed with the other.

"Nngh…Keiichi…" Satoshi managed to moan the others name. Keiichi pulled away with a smirk as his hand gripped Satoshi's erection once more.

His hands quickly undid Satoshi's pants button and tugged them off with Satoshi's help. He palmed the clothed erection with a smirk. Satoshi's eyes closed. He let a moan slip when Keiichi's hand slid under the fabric and stroked his member.

"F-Fuck…Keiichi…" Satoshi moaned as his hips bucked. He removed his boxers and grinded against the other, enjoying the friction. Unable to take it any longer, Satoshi's arm wrapped around the small of his back. He pulled the other into another passionate kiss. He continued to kiss the other as he took a few step later. When the back of his legs hit Keiichi's futon, he turned around so he could lower Keiichi onto the soft area. He climbed on top of the other and whispered in his ear,

"Let me take you…"

His tongue ran up the inside of Keiichi's thigh once more. The brunette's back arched in ecstasy. He moaned softly and spread his legs, revealing his tight entrance. Satoshi stroked it as Keiichi wrapped his legs around the other. The blonde held out three fingers.

"Suck." He commanded. The brunette wasted no time in taking the fingers into his mouth. He coated them in saliva, just like the Satoshi had wanted. Satoshi removed the fingers from Keiichi's mouth. He took a deep breath before inserting the first finger inside Keiichi. The brunette's eyes wrenched shut at the unfamiliar feeling. Satoshi worked it around until he felt it was safe to add the second. He inserted as gently as he could, but Keiichi still cried out. As painful as it was, the more Satoshi worked it around, the more the pain melted into pleasure.

"Uhn…" Keiichi moaned. Satoshi bit his lip the third finger. Keiichi cried out again from the pain. It took him a few seconds to grow accustom as Satoshi worked to prepare him. Keiichi rocked against the fingers, driving them deeper inside him. He moaned as he rocked against them again.

"S-Satoshi…"

Satoshi removed the fingers, not wanting Keiichi to come quite yet. Satoshi quickly spit into his hand and coated his member with the makeshift lube. He positioned himself at Keiichi's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked. Keiichi nodded once as he braced himself for the pain.

Satoshi slowly entered the tight entrance. Keiichi clamped his watering eyes shut.

"I-It hurts…" Keiichi groaned. He took a few deep breaths before giving Satoshi an okay. As soon as Satoshi thrust into him, the pain faded. His back arched and he moaned Satoshi's name through parted lips. Satoshi thrust again at a slow and steady rhythm.

"G-Go faster…Satoshi…" Keiichi moaned. "H-Harder…"

Satoshi was happy to do as requested. He thrust deeper inside Keiichi as the other cried out in pleasure.

"God Keiichi…nngh…" Satoshi moaned. He could feel himself getting close. Keiichi gripped the futons sheets with his hands. He was close as well.

Satoshi thrust harder and faster, hitting the others prostate each time. All rhythm was lost as Satoshi came closer to his orgasm. He moaned Keiichi's name and threw his head back, just as his hot seed shot into Keiichi's body. Seconds later, both boys' stomachs were coated in Keiichi's release. Satoshi removed himself from Keiichi and collapsed on top of the other. He rolled off so he could lay by the other. Both were hot, sweaty, and panting. Satoshi grinned tiredly and wrapped his arms around Keiichi.

"Now, wasn't that better?"

Keiichi gave a breathless nod.

The two lay in silence for awhile. For awhile, Satoshi just listened to the others breathing. After a minute or two he looked at the brunette.

"…I think the storms stopped…"

He was about to move when Keiichi grabbed his arm. Satoshi looked back at the other with a confused look on his face. Keiichi's eyes widened a little as his cheeks flush.

"You can…spend the night. And the next night to, if you want. I don't mind…" His cheeks deepened in color. He released Satoshi's hand and rolled over on his side, so he wasn't looking at the blonde. "B-Besides…after being in the cold, wet rain…you could get sick…"

Satoshi smiled and wrapped his arms back around the other.

"I guess I'll just have to stay and see…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DID IT! I FINALLY TYPED IT UP.**

**Geez. I'm tired. =_=" Well…there's another SatoshixKeiichi fic. Nyay. The first one I uploaded…cheesy. this one: smutty. And the next one I plan to upload is sadistic angst :D with fluffy romance at the end~ And my friend (who thought of this story's plot) and I are planning on writing another Keiichi x Satoshi fic together. It shall (probably) be multi-chaptered :D So check it out! :D**

**The ending makes me wanna write a sequely type thingy...NURSE KEIICHI TO THE RESCUE! :DDDD**

**Leave a review? :3 Shuld I make it a two-shot? XD Tell me your thoughts ;D**


End file.
